Twilight Origins: Bella
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: The First of a series of the Origins of all our favourite characters. Find out why and if Bella is really fated to be with Edward forever. Alice visits the Swan house in Forks the day Bella is born, acting only on what she saw in her vision.
1. The Child is Born

**Note: Hey fanficers,**

**This is a new story i've been dreaming up for a while and i have finally sat down to begin writing it. I have always wondered what everyone's back story was and if the characters were more connected than first thought, what if Alice had a vision about Bella being born and saw that she was the girl Edward would fall deeply in love with?**

**Hope u like it. tell me what you think ok? All reviews are greatly appreciated**

Chapter 1: The Child is Born

Alice stood watch outside the Swan residence in Forks Washington where Chief of Police Charlie Swan was bringing his young wife Renee and baby daughter home from the hospital.

Alice knew that one day, in seventeen years time, this child would become the love of her brother, Edward's life, so she had to watch out for her, Edward had been alone for too long.

She crept up near the house to listen closer, she couldn't interfere, she just wanted to find out the baby girl's name, she was the sweetest little thing Alice had ever seen and smelt even better. She knew Edward would kill her if he knew where she was or what she was up to, but luckily he wasn't close enough to hear her thoughts, so she was safe, for now.

She peeked in through the kitchen window and saw Charlie fussing over the little girl.

"Oh my beautiful Bella" she heard Charlie cooing.

"Bella" Alice said quietly to herself, "that's perfect" she smiled and was off into the forest to tell Jasper of what she's discovered about Edward's future mate.


	2. She's the One

**Note: Thank you to those who kindly reviewed my first chapter, so here is what you asked for, more, here's chapter two, enjoy, and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 2: She's the One

Alice continued to come back to the Swan residence the same day every single year. On Bella's fourth birthday, Renee packed her belongings and left Charlie and that white house and Forks behind, taking baby Bella with her.

Alice didn't know what to do, should she find a way to make Renee stay in Forks so Bella will have a happier future with both her parents together? Or will she lose Edward's true love forever?

Without her visions Alice was helpless, she hadn't had a dream or vision in over three years, maybe, she thought, Bella's future wasn't mapped out until now. Now things were put in motion, they were changing.

Alice sat on top of the Swan house and tried to focus, but she was getting frustrated because nothing was happening, Bella was gone and she couldn't do anything. She heard a soft thump nearby and looked up as Jasper came to join her on the roof. He put his arm around her and used his natural ability to calm and sooth her.

"It's going to be ok Alice, don't concentrate too hard ok, it will come to you, as soon as something is decided" he told her in a smooth velvet voice and kissed her head.

"What if it doesn't Jaz? She's the one, and now she's gone" she buried her face in her knees which she brought up against her chest.

"You will find her again, I have faith in you" he told her, pulling her face up with his finger under her chin to make her look at him.

"It's not like she doesn't have ties here in Forks, her father's still here, I'm sure her mother won't keep her away from him"

"True. How come you can have so much faith Jasper? All I have is my visions and look where they've led me"

"Ssh relax, you shouldn't rely on them completely, you have to learn to trust your head and your heart too. What do they tell you?"

She sat and pondered his words for a moment before speaking again, that's when she had her next vision…

_Five year old Bella returning to Charlie's house for Christmas, seven year old Bella playing with a boy in the mud named Jacob Black whose face was blurred, seventeen year old Bella returning to Forks permanently…_

Alice looked up suddenly

"Alice? What happened? Was that a vision?"

Alice sat their still stunned by what she saw

"Alice? Talk to me, what did you see?" Jasper became worried, she was almost catatonic, then she managed to find some words,

"Bella, she's back, she's coming" was all she could say and it came out in a breathless whisper.


	3. It's all set in Motion

Chapter 3: It's all set in motion

Twelve years later, on the eve of Bella's sixteenth birthday, Alice was out with Jasper hunting in the forest when she suddenly stopped, frozen in place. Jasper was running after a mountain lion when he suddenly realised that Alice wasn't beside him anymore. He sensed that something wasn't right, it had been about twelve years since Alice's last vision and he could sense from her emotions that they had come back, he gave up the chase for the mountain lion and ran back to find Alice.

He found her sitting on a moss covered log in a dense part of the forest. She was massaging her temples with her fingertips and staring out into space.

"Alice? What happened? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes, it's Bella, she's coming back in 1 years time to live here permanently" she told him, then she suddenly perked up, "And she and Edward are going to meet in Biology" she added excitedly.

Jasper smiled warmly down at her, normally he would have to cheer her up, but Alice made _him_ feel warm and happy, he smiled warmly down at her and touched her hair, she looked up at her husband and smiled back.

"You did it" he told her.

"I know, I found Edward's mate. My work is done, now it's all set in motion"

"Yes, now all you have to do is not think about it and Edward wont kill you" he replied. Alice laughed at that.

"Don't worry handsome" she told him, touching his face, standing up, "that will be easy, I will just think of naughty things, like um, let's see, soft porn" she said with a smirk.

"Ok let's save the graphics for Edward's mind only, ok? You already scared me once today"

"I scared you?" she asked, giving him a worried look.

"Yeah I turned my head and you weren't beside me, I got worried"

"Aww" she replied, then reached up and kissed him. "come on, lets go catch that mountain lion"


	4. Matchmaker

Chapter 4: Matchmaker

The next year, the Cullen clan, excluding Carlisle and Esme, enrolled themselves into the eleventh grade of Forks High School, so that the stage was all set for Bella's arrival in a few months' time. Alice made sure Edward enrolled in Biology so her plan would work and he would meet Bella, and therefore fall deeply in love and he would turn her into a vampire…

_Whoa Alice, stop!_ She yelled in her mind, _stop daydreaming, Edward's going to find out what you've been planning!_

Alice swung down from her thinking place in the pine trees and back into the house, it was the day that Bella would arrive at Forks High.

Jasper joined her in the living room/kitchen area, he knew what she was up to but he kept a straight face. Edward came down from his room and Alice joined him at the bottom of the stairs.

Edward froze, he couldn't read her mind because she wasn't thinking of anything but school, so he was a little scared of how unusually cheerful she was that morning.

"Alice, you're freaking me out" he murmured as he walked past her down to his car, Alice followed him and Jasper followed after Alice.

Emmett and Rosalie were already in the garage; Emmett was cleaning his big jeep as the rest of his family joined them. Emmett was also a bit surprised at how perky Alice was today.

"Something going on today Alice that I didn't know about?" he asked

"Yeah first day of Eleventh grade at Forks High School, I'm excited!" Alice replied cheerfully

"You were never this enthusiastic about school before" stated Rosalie.

"So, does anything good _have_ to happen for me to be excited about school?"

"Nothings happening, because I would've heard her thinking about it" stated Edward, loading his book bag into his little silver Volvo.

"Well I have seen Edward meet someone" teased Alice. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Great" he complained, "I hope you're not trying to play matchmaker again. You better have taken my profile down from 

Emmett burst out laughing and Rosalie smirked, even Jasper couldn't hold back a smirk.

"I am not ok, and don't worry I deleted the profile" Alice defended

"Good, 'cause I'll kill you if you do" Edward threatened with a serious cold stare directed at Alice, that stone cold stare could make even a vampire shiver.

***

At lunch time the Cullens joined the rest of their school mates in the cafeteria, they had to make appearances even though they didn't eat human food.

Rosalie entered first followed by Emmett and immediately saw people staring at them, that was the normal response, the Cullens always turned heads. She saw Jessica Stanley and Angela Webber watching them, and sitting with them at their table was the new girl, Isabella Swan, they had heard so much about during the day.

Alice and Jasper entered the cafeteria and Alice immediately saw Bella and wanted to scream for joy in her head, but couldn't, because she knew Edward would hear her, so she kept the excitement boiling inside of her. Instead she twirled around and skipped happily, holding Jasper's hand as they walked to their table. She heard Jessica Stanley tell Bella that she was "really weird" and that Jasper looked like he was in pain, but she didn't care, that was because she had visions in class sometimes and that Jasper found it harder than the rest of them to resist the scent of human blood, but no one knew that, and Jessica had the tendency to gossip.

Edward walked in a moment later and Alice immediately heard Bella ask who he was, she smiled to herself. Then she heard Jessica say that he was obviously gorgeous and that no one here was good enough for him, _not for long_, Alice thought. Edward smirked and walked to the table and joined his family.

"They're still staring" grumbled Rosalie.

"They always stare, aren't you used to it yet?" replied Edward coldly, "I don't know how long I can pretend to eat this" he added, chucking a potatoe wedge back onto his tray of 'prop' food.

"I can, this stuff is pretty good" added Emmett, munching on a bit of his hotdog, Edward and Rosalie glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Alice changed the subject since the bell for next period was set to ring in five minutes time.

"So Edward, you have Biology next right? I think the new girl Bella is in your class"

"Yeah I think she has eyes for you man" added Emmett

"Just like every girl around here" Rosalie murmured quietly, but Edward could still hear, though he took no notice of Rosalie anymore. He ignored Emmett and Rosalie and answered Alice's question.

"Yes I have biology, what's the big deal about this girl anyway…" he drifted off as he stole a glance in Bella's direction, just as Bella was looking in his, afraid that he had caught her, she looked away quickly, Edward looked back down at his prop food.


	5. Biology

**Note: I know most of this story is Alice and Jasper speaking and im sorry some of the others arnt used more, im working on it and i was wondering what character to write my Next _Origins_ about, Edward or Jacob? i want you to vote, and i promise i will use more of the other characters. Also i appoligise for the missing words in chapter 4, i name dropped a dating site but i changed it a bit and made up my own, _vampire-match dot com_, and as most of you will know this site doesn't like website linking, but it wasn't a link, so im sorry for any inconvenience there. Hope you're enjoying my story so far, and if so, please tell me. Thanks**

Chapter 5: Biology

The bell rang and Edward walked swiftly to Biology class, well his pace seemed swift to mere mortals. He sat at his empty desk, the seat next to him had always remained vacant as people liked to keep their distance from him and the rest of his family; they thought they were strange but beautiful, but Edward didn't mind, it helped keep his desire for human blood hidden.

Then in walked Bella. Mike Newton introduced her to their Biology teacher and the teacher gave her the textbook for the class. She walked behind the teacher's desk and in front of a fan and…

The smell was irresistible and all Edward could do to help it was hold his breath and block his nose, but it didn't help much, her scent blew straight in his direction.

The rest of the class was painful; Edward kept his distance as much as was possible until the end of class, he literally jumped out of his seat and bolted when the bell rang…

Alice closed and reopened her eyes after having a vision; luckily Jasper was sitting right next to her so he could instantly calm her.

"Alice, did you just have a vision?" he whispered

"Yes, Edward's going to try and avoid Bella, I have to stop him from running away"

"He's going to leave because of Bella? I don't understand"

"Her smell, its irresistible to him, in his words its…" trying to remember from her visions, she quoted him, "'like a drug to me'"

Jasper put his hand on her arm to reassure her.

"My great matchmaking plan is failing Jaz" stressed Alice

"Don't panic, didn't you say you saw them falling in love?"

"Yes, I saw them together, but it could change now, for all I know Edward…" she was interrupted by the sound of the school bell telling students it was the end of class.

"Its too late Jaz, he's gone" disappointed, Alice sighed and put her forehead down on the desk.

"How do you know he's gone, Alice tell me what you saw" Jasper pleaded.

"It's too late Jasper" she told him, looking up at his kind concerned eyes, "in my vision he got up and ran out a second before the end of class bell, and that just rang, so…"

"Alice, relax" he told her, holding her hands in his, "if he really is drawn to the scent of Bella's blood he wont give up, I know Edward, he doesn't just give up like that"

"He will if it meant endangering her, she is human after all, and it is our instinct to k…" Jasper silenced her by placing his finger on her lips just as she was about to say 'kill', even though they were speaking under an audible human level, they didn't want to risk it.


	6. Disappearing Act

Chapter 6: Disappearing Act

Edward ran as hard as he had ever run. He ran at top vampire speed all the way to Denali, Alaska and stayed there for three days. He was drawn to Bella in more ways than one and he didn't want to put her in harm's way. It would kill him.

While Edward was M.I.A, missing in action, Bella wandered aimlessly around the school contemplating what she had done wrong to make him disappear. She just wanted to know him and he gave her no chance. She knew she didn't smell bad, she had smelt her hair and her body millions of times, she felt so silly, but she still couldn't figure out why he would want to stay away from her, was she really _that_ ugly?

He made her so furiously mad she could scream, she scowled every time she thought about him, _how could he be this selfish and inconsiderate?_ She thought.

A few days later, Bella walked into Biology and she was stunned to see him sitting there, and he didn't have that strained expression on his face like the last time she saw him.

She walked over cautiously and sat down next to him. He was staring at his textbook awkwardly, and it seemed like they both didn't know who should speak first. So Bella just opened her textbook and tried to read a passage of text, until he spoke. She was stunned, and totally shocked to hear how beautiful his voice was, like velvet.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen" he said, "and you're Isabella"

"Um yes" was all Bella could manage at that moment; she was too surprised he was actually talking to her; he must have changed when he disappeared.

"You were gone" she asked him, well it wasn't really a question, she was just voicing what was on her mind.

"Uh yeah, personal reasons" he told her, _personal reasons my ass_, she said to herself.

"For three days? You just… left, no explanation, I thought it was my fault", she began to babble, _gosh, how attractive could this be_, she thought, embarrassed, she looked down at her hands.

Their teacher was saying something about mitosis of onion root cells, but Bella wasn't really paying attention, she wanted to talk to Edward, _Edward_, she thought, _classic name_. _Ok, snap out of it Bella_.

She looked at him, he pushed the microscope towards her and she peered in the lens and immediately knew what stage of mitosis it was, she had done this before in Phoenix but didn't want to make that known.

"I know, I'm sorry I left, I… just needed to figure out something, its nothing personal on your behalf I swear" he told her.

"I just don't understand, what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing Bella, you've done nothing wrong"

"You've got to give me some answers"

Edward was stunned, was she figuring out who he was? His secret?

***

A few months later, after uncovering what Edward was hiding, she understood him completely, why he was being so distant and why he felt the need to run away from her when she thought it was her fault, it wasn't her fault, it was because Edward was a vampire.

As Bella lay on her bed, thoughts swam around in her mind, millions of thoughts about Edward, she even began to fantasise about becoming a vampire herself, but snapped herself out of it.

Clearly she didn't know enough about Vampires, only what she had researched on the internet, and she didn't know whether the myths and legends about vampires were all true, she would have to find out more information from Edward's family directly. She went over and over the facts in her head and her ideas had finally formed a conclusion.

The first important conclusion she had come to was; Edward was a vampire and secondly, there was a part of him, though she didn't know how dominant it was, that thirsted for her blood, that was why he kept his distance, but Bella didn't care, she wanted to be near him. The third conclusion, and probably the most important one, since it kept nudging at her senses wanting to be heard; she was completely in love with him.

**Note: So thats all folks, this is the final chapter of this story. Hope u enjoyed it. I am working on my next origins story now, Jacob! Thanks for telling me your opinions guys i really appreciate it. watch this space!**


End file.
